blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
The Strongershine Girls
A heroic girl team like The Powerpuff Girls, They are heroes of Landville. They return in Season 4, the episode Here Comes The Strongershine Girls!. Their first movie appearance was in The Over Dimension, being one of main protagonists of the flim. Home They live in a tree house, and take care of themselves. Like all the groups, they have a large bed, with their signature colors on the sheet. Bunny sleeps in the middle (purple), with Blissy sleeping on the right (white), and Bessie sleeping on the left (bright blue). Their bedroom color is light purple with white roses and bright bright blue hearts and stars on. On the top of the tree house, has a playroom, where many books are there, a treasure box fill with many toys, and a sheeve that is nicely neat with many dolls on it, and swirly slide with a ball pin. At the bottom of the tree, is kitchen and living room. Living room is painted shiny light blue. The living room includes a wooden TV, a cozzy couch with a chair bag, booksheeves with books, and pillows. History ''Action Time (The Strongershine Girls) Bunny returns in the first season's episode, Bunny!. Bunny is remade with the right ingridents and with a piece of Bunny's ripped dress. This creates back to normal but her appearance, being almost like the girls, except her signature and hairstyle and outfit. They decide tto let Bunny go, but make her more team members, Blissy (element: sugar) and Bessie (element: spice). They then became the little heros of Landville (a different town). They are one of the few teams of the series to get along very well together. The Powerpuff Girls Z! Adventure Heroes They appear in the series as recurr protagonists. They are team and are best friends with one another. They are close friends with The Powerpuff Girls Z! Their team name is The Strongershine Girls Z, with Bunny (Miko) as the self-proclaim leader). For right now, the title of their debuted is unknown. Team Members 'Bunny The self-proclaimed leader of the group similar to Blossom, however, unlike Blossom who often brags about herself at times, Bunny is bubbly and sweet, and her sisters don't mind her being leader of the group. She appear in the first series, but then die of her mixture. She is then revived in the second series. Her appearance is now like the girls. Bunny, however, isn't too smart, but does have good plans. Bunny is kind and usually curious. She has a long ponytail and wears a purple dress with super girl boots. Her main signature color is purple. Her voice actress may be Grey Deslsie. Her element is a torn off piece of her dress and implied everything nice. Bunny appears in the PPGZ series. Blissy The cute and generous one of the group. She is shown to be the most caring and kind-hearted of the girls. She has white hair worn in a ponytail with curls. Like Bubbles, she is naive. Blissy has long white hair, with a black headband. Blissy wears a black headband, wears a white dress with a black stripe, and . She is ditzy, very kind, sweet, gentle, playful, joyful and strong-willed. Blissy is the girly girl of the group and sleeps with a doll. She also classy and very bubbly. Blissy is also known to be super sensititive when somebody yells at her. Blissy is said to fight with courage. Her signature color is white. She can be very timid. Her voice actress may be Rebecca Handler. Her element is sugar. Blissy appears in The PPGZ; as a recurr character team. Bessie''' The tomboyish one of the group. She has yellow long pigtails with oranges hailed on her pigtails. She wears a yellow dress with a black stripe, and wears yellow mary janes shoes. She loves playing with action figures and the latest boyish stuff. Bessie is confident and brave. Her spunky cheerful attiutude is being upbeat, energetic, and plays rough. Her signature color is yellow. Bessie is often optimistic and cheery, displayed with her tomboyish spirit. Bessie is loyal to her sisters, and quite protective of them. Bessie is also very kind and sweet, who is quited different from Buttercup. Her personality is often cheerful and fun-loving, also being active when it comes to sports. Bessie may be voiced by Tara Strong. Her element is spice. Bessie appears in The PPGZ. Gallery Bell_Shiro_lolita_by_YokoKinawa.png|Blissy Banana_Sailor_lolita_by_YokoKinawa.png|Bessie Powerpuff_Bunny.jpg|Bunny when she returns AT__Banana_by_Mako_chan89.png|Bessie in PPGZ Yuji__s_PowerPuff_Z_Bunny_by_Lance_the_One.jpg|Bunny in PPGZ Bell in PPGZ by J8d.jpg|Blissy in PPGZ PPG-Bell-bell-7623501-250-263.jpg|Blissy Category:Superheroes Category:Girls Category:Teams